


Back Away, Pirate!

by SociopathicHeart



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, jealous!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociopathicHeart/pseuds/SociopathicHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas find themselves in Storybrooke, where they discover its not a normal town. But that's not the only thing they discover. Cas is immediately charmed by the former pirate, Hook while Dean gets really jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Debbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debbie/gifts), [Ani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani/gifts).



> I know Hook is straight, its just an idea that popped up in my head.  
> OH and, the storybrooke town limit thing doesn't exist, like dean and cas can easily enter the town.

'Yes, Sammy, we're almost there, stop worrying and get back to your own case. Sam, its about damn time we go on separate cases. Cas is with me, nothing bad's gonna happen.' Dean ended the phone call with his brother, sighing. He sneaked a look at the former angel asleep in the seat beside him. He looked so peaceful, so angelic, even if he wasn't an angel anymore.   
He passed 'StoryBrooke's' town limit, wondering what the hell was going on in this town. Sam had dug loads of research about it, people have witnessed actual magic there, portals, even a freakin' giant. So Dean had talked Cas into going and investigating.   
He parked near a diner called 'Granny's Diner', who the hell names their diner like that anyway? Weird.   
'Hey Cas. Buddy, we're here, wake up.' Cas was still deeply asleep, snoring lightly. Dean felt the urge to touch him, his face, his fluffy, bed hair. He was doing just that, when Cas's eyes opened, 'Are we there yet?'   
Dean pulled his hand, clearing his throat awkwardly, 'Yeah, we're at a diner, get this, called GRANNY'S diner.'  
'So it's only for the elderly, Dean? I am more than a thousand years old, I think I can go in.' Cas said, innocently.   
Dean laughed at how naive Cas is, again feeling the urge to touch him, smash his lips on his. But he couldn't deal with rejection, with losing his best and only friend. He just couldn't.

Dean and Cas got out of the Impala, and entered the diner. They attracted lots of attention, the diner itself was crowded, on one stool sat a dwarf-resembling man, on another, a woman wearing a blue fairy dress (what the hell?), and behind the counter stood... Granny herself.   
Dean snorted. Clever name. Cas nudged Dean, whispering, 'Dean.. be polite. They're staring at us.'  
They ordered their food and sat at a table, where they were greeted by a stiff woman, who had a sly look her in eyes.   
'And who do I have the pleasure to welcome in my town?' Her voice was cold, her eyes glaring at the hunter and former angel.  
'I'm Dean, and this is my.. b.... uh, friend. Castiel.' Dean lowered his eyes, he couldn't believe he almost referred to Cas as his boyfriend.  
The lady smirked, as if she knew Dean's mistake, and mocked him for it.   
'I'm Regina. The mayor of this town. Your stay is very temporary, I believe?'   
Cas shook his head, 'It depends.'  
'So he can speak. Depends on what exactly?'  
Dean coughed, 'I'm sorry, I think I misheard your profession? Are you a mayor or a lawyer?'  
Regina's cheeks reddened with anger, 'Be very careful. This isn't your ordinary town and you definitely don't belong here.' She strode out of the restaurant, her heels making tremendous noise.


	2. Chapter 2

Ironically, Dean and Cas ended up sleeping in 'Granny's bed and breakfast' that first night. They ordered a two queens, because Ruby, Granny's granddaughter apparently, had mistaken them for a couple. Which caused Cas and Dean to blush simultaneously and Red to smirk knowingly. It's like everyone in this town saw IT, except them..  
....  
'Morning, sunshine.' Dean whispered to Cas, as he opened his eyes, smiling. 'Morning, Dean. You're in a good mood today.' he noted.  
'Why wouldn't I be?' Dean said, pouring Cas a cup of milk, 'We're in a strange as hell town, where the mayor is like the evil queen, and every shop is has 'Granny' in it.'  
Cas smiled, 'And we're together.'  
Dean's hand shook, spilling the milk on the bed sheets. Shit.  
Cas jumped out of bed, gathering the bed sheets rapidly.  
'Granny's gonna kick us out isn't she?' Dean joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
Cas nodded, turning his face away, obviously unhappy. 'Look, Dean.. I didn't mean it that way I just mean that we're in this together, this hunt.'  
It was Dean's turn to look away, so Cas wouldn't see the disappointment on his face.

'Yeah, man. I know that. I'm going to give those sheets to Granny's. Be right back.'  
Without waiting for an answer, Dean opened the door and hurried downstairs, where he almost bumped into Granny. 'Where's the fire, young man?' 'I'm sorry, ma'am, but uh.. milk got spilled on the sheets and I was bringing it to you. We can pay extra if you like.' Dean apologised. Granny took the sheets from him, gave it a look, then raised one eyebrow, 'Are you sure it's milk?' 

Dean blushed, he felt something stuck in his throat, he couldn't answer. 'Dear boy, don't choke. I understand. You're a young couple in love. Just beware from the Captain yeah?' Granny warned. Dean's throat finally cleared, and he decided not to argue about the milk spill, but he was curious, 'Captain? Who's that?' 

'Captain Killian Jones,' Granny huffed, as if she didn't like said Captain. 

Dean raised his eyebrows, 'And why should I 'beware' him?' He asked sarcastically. 

'Because, one look at him, your boyfriend may be smitten with him.' 

'And why didn't you tell that to Cas?' Dean wondered out loud, not meaning to let her think that they are in fact boyfriends.

'I've seen the way you look at him, boy. You're already smitten.'

Dean thanked Granny and hurriedly left, not wanting to dig himself a deeper hole. 

Cas was waiting for Dean when he entered their room, ready to get the hell out of Granny's bed and breakfast. 

'Did Granny give you any trouble over the sheets?' 

'Nope. Not at all. Ready to go? I was thinking of going to the diner again, it seems like it's the town bar, we'll get to know the citizens of this town a bit better, don't you think?'

'As you wish, Dean.' Dammit Cas, Dean thought. These kind of sentences were the reason he spilled the damn milk in the first place. Cas really doesn't know his effect on him. 

The diner was yet again crowded. Regina was nowhere to be seen though, dean noted in relief. He so wasn't in the mood to deal with her. So much for his good mood huh.  
Suddenly, Cas's eyes wandered to one specific table, and stayed there.  
Dean glanced at the table, and saw a tall, devilishly handsome man, with dark hair and bright blue eyes that seemed to shine. He had a naughty smile on his face, and was winking at someone. That someone, to Dean's surprise, was Cas.  
'Hey there, Angel,' Killian called out.  
Cas turned to Dean, a look of terror in his eyes, 'Dean, how did he know that I was an angel?'  
If Dean wasn't so fucking irritated by the flirty 'captain', he would've laughed.  
'He's trying to flirt with you,' he answered in a monotone voice. He should've listened to Granny. Dammit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh. this was supposed to be cas actually liking killian but im destiel trash so i cant handle cas actually loving someone other than dean sorry >.

'Flirt? You mean make a romantic gesture towards me?'  
Jesus, Dean just wanted to get the hell out of there. This was torture.  
He nodded, 'Yes. If you find him attractive, uh, go for it, buddy.' Dean encouraged, wishing so hard Cas wouldn't. But if he did, he would finally know if he's attracted to dudes or not.  
'I do. I'll go talk to him, maybe we can find something about this town.'  
'Sure. I'm gonna take a walk.' Dean muttered, and left the diner, slamming the door a bit too hard on the way out. This stupid town must be cursed.  
...................  
Cas accepted Killian's invite, and sat on the chair facing him, staring at the man's handsome features. He couldn't help but compare those features to one specific hunter.  
'So, tell me about yourself.' Killian said seductively, playing with the various rings on his fingers.  
'I was Castiel, an angel of the lord, but I fell, mainly because I rebelled against heaven for Dean, so now I'm just Cas.' He answered honestly.  
Killian's electric blue eyes widened, 'That's a joke, right? you're joking.'  
'Dean warned me about talking like this. My apologies.'  
'Dean, Dean, Dean. Is he your boyfriend? I really don't want to hit on a taken man.'  
Cas shook his head, 'There is nothing romantic going on between us.'

' 'His loss. Maybe my gain?' Killian suggested, smirking confidently.  
'Perhaps.' Cas answered shortly. He didn't know what he was doing, sitting with a stranger who was 'flirting' with him. Dean encouraged him to go for it, rather cheerfully. He didn't understand why he was't 'going for it'. Or maybe he did.  
He snapped back to reality when Ruby set two cups of coffee on their table. He had to focus on the case, he needs to get the damn hunter out of his mind.  
'So, I didn't even get your name yet.' He looked pointedly at Killian.  
'Killian. Killian Jones. Also known as Captain Hook. I'm sure you've heard of me.'  
And he did. Metatron has filled his head with all the pop culture knowledge, so he recognised the name.  
'But, Captain Hook is just a story, a fairy tale.' Cas wondered out loud.  
Killian smiled, 'Not here, lad. Not in Storybrooke. I'm real, all fairy tale characters are. Don't tell me you haven't noticed how unusual this town is.'  
Cas nodded, 'It's why my friend and I are here.'  
'mm,' Killian looked at Cas, specifically, Cas's lips. 'So you wanna get out of here, angel?' 

Cas was rescued by Dean, as he strode back in.  
'You ready to leave, Cas?' Dean's voice was grumpy, and sad, Cas noticed.  
Cas looked apologetically at Killian, and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

'What was that back there?' Cas asked Dean, glancing hesitantly at the hunter.  
'Well, you looked pretty uncomfortable there, I thought I'd do you a favour. Did I interrupt something?' Dean replied, hoping he HAD in fact interrupted something.   
Cas shook his head, and got into the car, slamming the door harshly.   
Jesus, he really is pissed with me, Dean thought. 

.............................................................................

Later that night, Dean and Cas were in their motel room again, sitting on the same bed, with new bedsheets. They realised that they had, in fact, done nothing about the case. Dean was pretty surprised when he knew the truth about the town's residents, and he disliked 'Hook' even more now. He obviously was a player, and he was not going to let his angel get hurt.   
'What are we supposed to do about this, Dean?' Cas was avoiding eye contact. Dean was sure he did something wrong. Cas was acting way too professional.   
Dean closed his father's journal, it was no good here.   
'Nothin' I guess. They ain't hurting nobody. And, they're fairytales, man, who the hell thought they'd be real. We can go get autographs or somethin', not smite them.'   
Cas nodded in agreement, 'The faster we're out of here, the better.' He muttered.   
Dean raised an eyebrow, 'What? you don't want to spend more time with your lover captain?' He teased halfheartedly, part of him wishing Cas would say no.   
And that's what he did. 'Dean, I barely sat with the captain. I don't like him. I know why I don't, and I know why you don't like him either You're just too scared to admit it.'  
'Too scared to admit what?' Dean moved closer to Cas, their knees touching.   
'That you were jealous.' Cas whispered.   
'hmm, jealous? Of that captain?' Dean's breath hitched in his throat, as he tangled Cas's hand in his.   
'Maybe?' Cas teased, moving even closer to Dean.  
Dean closed the distance between them, and kissed Cas passionately, which resulted in them falling off the bed, on top of each other.   
'Well, that's awkward.' Dean laughed.  
'Not as awkward as being in the diner today,' Cas murmured, and kissed Dean again. 

..............................................................................  
This time, stains were indeed left on the bedsheets.   
Granny wasn't very happy.


End file.
